This application relates to devices for injecting, delivering, dispensing or infusing a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to a dose setting device for an injection device, more particularly a dose setting device by which a dose or quantity of a substance to be dispensed from or with the aid of an injection device can be set.
A dose setting device and an injection device are known from patent application WO 2006/125329 A1 owned and filed by the owner of the present application. For details of the structure of a dose setting device and an injection device, e.g. in accordance with the present application, reference may be made to the noted application (i.e. WO 2006/125329 A1), the entire disclosure and teaching of which is incorporated herein by reference.